1. Technical Field.
This invention relates to articulated vehicles. The object of this invention is to prevent instability, loss of control and jackknifing of tractor trailers. These heavy vehicles are commonly referred to as "18 wheelers" and "Big Rigs".
2. Background Art
The following related art patents were reviewed:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,449 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,088 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,717 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,640 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,966 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,118 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,616 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,984 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,727 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,347 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,597 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,543 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,841 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,818 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,107 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,522
These patents describe anti-jackknife machines that provide for a damping system or a locked system to slow or stop excessive angular movement between the tractor and trailer.
These machines do not contain a high pressure pump in their design. This limits them to slowing or stopping the excessive angular movement between a tractor and trailer.
These machines would not have the ability to bring the tractor back in toward the center line of the rig and into the heading desired by the driver.
The anti-jackknife system presented in this application accomplishes it's purpose by providing a backup to the conventional steering. The conventional steering will fail when there is a lack of interface bonding between the front tires and the road during turning and braking.
To provide the steering backup, a high pressure pump is installed in the fluid circuit of this anti-jackknife machine.
This hydrodynamic anti-jackknife system will not only stop the "spin" of the tractor but it will apply the force necessary to bring the tractor back toward the straight ahead position and into the heading desired by the driver.